TMNT ficlets
by VeaMomiji
Summary: TMNT ficlets with my TMNT OC. Enjoy !
1. Girl Power

I walked up behind him and crouched down, wrapping my arms around his neck and placing my cheek atop his head. I closed my eyes as we both sighed in unison. His youngest brother approached us and gave me a frown. "Looks like somebody had a bad day." he commented, that same frown still adorning his face. I fought back the growl that threatened to bubble up from my throat. The ninja beneath me, however, did not. "Thank you, Captain Obvious." I muttered as I gave Mikey a half-hearted glare. Mikey's only response was a childlike pout. About that time, a big green scaly three-fingered hand found my crown and mussed my hair. I recognized it as a comforting gesture and relaxed, my torso now pressing against Raph's shell. It was then that Leo took his eyes off of the TV and turned around. "What's with her?" he asked, his focus now on Raph. "Purple Dragons outsmarted her, led her into a trap. They took her purse." Raph snarled in reply. "Really?" Leo inquired, his eyes widened in surprise. "Yeah, not everyone is a well-trained shinobi..." I mumbled, now openly pouting. Leo's countenance turned sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head. "Don't worry about it Vea, we'll get it back for you." Donnie said with a smile as he glanced at me over his shoulder, temporarily taking his eyes off of his laptop. I merely sighed again and nuzzled Raph's head. I heard more footsteps and knew that April had now joined us in the lair, and my nose told me she had brought pizza. Then, an idea hit me like a bolt of lightening.

I stood up with a jolt, a mischevious smile upon my pink lips. "Uh-oh..." I heard Leo say from across the room. I rushed up to April, took the pizza box from her, handed the box to a drooling Mikey, and hugged her. She timidly hugged me back and I let go, still beaming. "Um...can I help you?" she asked, looking suspicious. "Why yes you can!" I announced. Everyone around me looked confused. "You've been taking lessons from Splinter-sensei, right?" I asked her. She nodded. "Good! Your ninjitsu training combined with my TaeKwonDo skills should be enough to get my purse back! What do you say?" I offered, practically bouncing with glee. My smile broadened as her eyes lit up. "A chance to take on the Purple Dragons without the guys? I'm _so _in, when do we go!?" she asked, her smile mirroring my own. "I don't think that's such a good idea." Leo said as he stood and began walking towards us. "Yeah, you might get seriously hurt." Raph added from where he was sitting on the floor. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. "You're only saying that becaue we're girls." I accused, my gaze fixed on Leo. "Not just girls, _human _girls." Raph retorted, giving his trademark cocky grin. "With minimal martial arts training." Leo interjected. "And no weapons." Donnie added from his seat on the couch. I was trying very hard not to growl, knowing that they were right, and decided I needed a little help. So, I called upon my best friend to back me up.

"Mikey, you think we can do it, don't you?" I asked, sounding as cute as possible and giving him sad doe eyes. He seemed a bit startled by my sudden mood swing, but gave a goofy grin and nodded nonetheless. "See? Mikey believes in us, and we believe in ourselves. We can do this." I said, my grin back in place. "Totally. Don't worry boys, we've got this." April added, boosting my confidence. "So based on the opinion of the dumbest person in the group, you guys can take on the Purple Dragons - and actually win? Nice. Believe Mikey." Raph ranted, now standing beside Leo. "Hey!" Mikey shouted in protest to being called dumb. I took a deep breath, let it out, and gave Raph my 'I understand' face. I walked up and hugged him tight. He patted the top of my head and I smiled at him. He tucked my long bangs behind my ear, his face stern. "I'll be fine Raph, I promise." I said, almost whispering. "I hope." was his solemn reply. I gave him a soft smile and let go, taking a step back. I heard a giggle and felt April grab my arm. "Alright guys, we'll be back soon." she said as she started to walk away, tugging on my arm. I gave a wave and turned around. She and I raced out of the sewers, and as soon as our feet met asphalt April started to laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked. "The fact that Leo and Donnie still haven't figured out that you and Raph are totally in love." she smirked. I merely blushed and punched her shoulder. She only laughed harder as we made our way to the Purple Dragons' hideout.


	2. Lonely

The soft sounds of deep breathing mixed with Mikey's rumbling snores filled the dark lair. I flipped through the channels on the TV, sighing in boredom and frustration at being unable to sleep. "I hate insomnia…" I muttered to myself. "Have you tried meditating?" asked a masculine voice. I almost jumped out of my skin. I turned around to find Leo smiling at me, trying not to laugh. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned back towards the TV. "I have trouble meditating, you know that Leo." I replied as he sat down next to me. "It couldn't hurt to try." he said with a shrug. I shrugged as well. "What are you doing awake?" I asked, glancing at him. "I heard you turn the TV on." he said, giving a soft smile. "Sorry." I said meekly. We both fell silent for a little while, watching Tom and Jerry.

Leo waited until a commercial break to speak. "Where have you been sleeping lately?" he asked, sounding concerned. "Here, on the couch." I said solemnly. "Why?" he sounded perplexed this time. "I hate being home alone. Here…I feel safe, loved. It keeps me from crying." I told him, a broken smile upon my lips. He merely nodded. He knew my parents were in Ireland for their anniversary and that my little brother had moved in with my grandparents back in Arkansas. I'd be on my own for at least a week.

I giggled. "Guess you could say this is my home away from home." I said, smiling at him more genuinely. He simply smiled back and ruffled my hair, just like a big brother would. I sighed and noticed that I felt more relaxed now, my drooping eyelids a telltale sign. Leo chuckled and stood up, then stretched and yawned. "Looks like bedtime for some-turtle." I smirked. "You should rest too." he replied, turning to walk back to his bed. "Aye aye Captain." I said, crawling up onto the couch and curling into a ball, letting the sound of Mikey's snoring lull me into slumber.


	3. Raw Emotion

I rushed into the lair at full speed, trying my hardest to stop hyperventilating. I immediately felt all eyes on me and looked around for someone to hug. I spied the person who meant the world to me and flung myself at him, wrapping my arms around his torso as hot tears streamed down my cheeks. He froze in shock, unsure of what to do, before timidly wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "What's wrong Vea?" I heard my bestie ask as he approached me and the ninja I was clinging to. I looked at him and sniffled, unable to speak just yet. His two other older brothers also came to stand near me, all bearing looks of concern. "I've never seen her like this before." Leonardo said, his voice barely audible. "What's the matter? Did someone hurt you?" Donnie asked. "Yeah, whose butt do we need to kick?" Mikey said, punching the palm of his own hand.

"K-kinda hard to kick the butt of s-someone who lives in a-another state." I managed to stutter. The room fell silent and I felt Raph's grip tighten around my shuddering frame. "What did he do?" Leo asked, anger coating his words. I let out a shaky breath and gave a nervous giggle. I peeked up at Raphael and gave a half-hearted smile. "Guess what? I'm single now." I said with a sniffle.

The look on Raph's face was a mixture of rage and relief - mostly rage. "Oh no.." Michelangelo said softly. "I'm so sorry Veronica." Donatello whispered as he stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. My body shook from my sobs as I was filled with a mix of anguish and elation - anguish as losing the person I had loved for years, and elation at knowing I could pursue the new love I had found. It was a strange sensation. I rubbed my cheek against Raph's chest and looked up at him again, then my smile became more genuine. "What do you say we find some Purple Dragons to beat up?" I offered. He gave me a sadistic grin. "Sounds good to me." was his reply.


	4. All I Ever Wanted

I smiled as I danced to the beat of the amazing techno song playing loudly from a boombox that Mikey and I had found in a dumpster. It was busted up pretty bad, but thankfully Donnie was able to fix it and upgrade it so that it could play CDs. Mikey and I were the only ones dancing. Leo and Raph were sparring and Donnie was on the couch flirting with April. I could only assume that Yoshi-sama was asleep. The song's chorus began to play and I couldn't help but to stare at Raph as the lyrics echoed through the lair.

_All I ever wanted _

_Was to see you smiling_

_All I ever wanted_

_Was to make you mine_

_I know that I love you_

_Oh baby why don't you see?_

_That all I ever wanted_

_Was you and me._

My eyes remained glued to the short-tempered turtle as the chorus repeated, my heart singing along to the words that were oh so true. Soon I found I was actually singing aloud, twirling and bouncing, my body swaying to the bass. My voice must have caught everybody's attention, for I felt all eyes were on me. I blushed a little but couldn't bring myself to stop singing. Or to stop staring at Raphael. I gave a sheepish grin and did another twirl as April joined us on the dance floor. Then the first verse began.

_I'm so alone_

_Here on my own_

_And I'm waiting for you to come_

_I want to be a part of you_

_Think of all the things we could do_

By this time I had somehow managed to make myself close my eyes, now dancing blind as it were. Judging by the sounds around me it seemed that Donnie was now dancing as well, and it also appeared that Leo and Raph has resumed their training. I knew that I was on the edge of the circle of dancers now and opened my eyes to see Donnie waltzing April into a stupor. I giggled and hummed along to the next verse.

_And every day_

_You're in my head_

_I want to have you in my bed_

_You are the one_

_You're in my eyes_

_All I ever wanted in life_

Raph and Leo began yelling out cat-calls, trying to embarrass Donnie. The scarlet blush on his face showed that it was working. I gave an impish grin and rushed over towards the eldest two brothers. They gave me looks of surprise as I grabbed Raph by the arm and drug him over to the group of happily twirling people. I stopped in the middle of the fray and started dancing in circles around Raph as the chorus started up again.

_All I ever wanted _

_Was to see you smiling_

_All I ever wanted_

_Was to make you mine_

_I know that I love you_

_Oh baby why don't you see?_

_That all I ever wanted_

_Was you and me._


	5. Practice Makes Perfect

Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm glad to know that my story is being enjoyed. Please don't hesitate to PM me ideas for upcoming chapters!

A loud "CLANG" echoed in the air as one end of the staff connected with the Kraangdroid's head, sending the alien robot flying across the room. About that time my cell phone rang. I answered it quickly. "Vea, give me back my staff!" Donnie demanded from the other line. "Sorry Donnie, kinda using it to kick butt right now." I answered with a smirk while knocking the head off of another Kraangdroid. Donnie continued to lecture me about theft as I swept the staff low, knocking another robot off his feet and onto the ground with a metallic crash. 'Three down, three to go' I told myself as I did a backflip, distancing myself from the enemy. "This place is a place where you should not be in this place. The Kraang will remove the female from this place." The Kraangdroid nearest me said as he and the two others began to surround me. "Look Donnie, I don't have a weapon yet and yours is the one I can use best. I've had more training with a staff than any other weapon. I promise not to break it, and I'll be back at the lair soon. Love ya!" I announced before hanging up on the enraged turtle.

I put the phone in my pocket and twirled the staff in front of me, much like Donnie himself would have, and smirked at the approaching Kraang. "Bring it on freaks." They all charged at me at once, their futuristic guns blazing. I dodged as many shots as I could, using frontflips, tucks, and rolls. I ran, knowing that they would chase me. After a few feet I stopped and turned around, smiling as I saw everything was going according to plan. They had chased me, and they were now in a straight line. I rushed towards the Kraang at the front of the line, jabbing the pink squishy alien with one end of the staff, knocking it unconsious as the robot body fell to the floor. I smiled, then turned to run again. I repeated this method twice more, only using the other eight lines of striking to take down my opponents, until all the Kraang I encountered had fallen. I smirked at the trail of unconsious extraterrestrials, unable to fight off the sense of pride building within me. "You know what they say, practice makes perfect." I said. And with that I turned and made my way back to the lair, a container of the Mutagen tucked under one arm.


	6. She's My Kind Of Rain

A big thank you to ExplodingBunies for giving me the courage to write this chapter the way I wanted to. Sorry for the lack of hard-core girl-power action. I hope you enjoy it anyway!

I sighed as I watched Raphael and Leonardo playing air hockey from my seat on the floor nearby. From the look of frustration on Raph's face he was losing this round. I smiled quietly to myself, knowing that my love-interest was a time bomb just waiting to go off. To my surprise, he threw his hands in the air and marched off in a huff, not saying a word. Concerned, I followed him. He walked to the kitchen area where his pet turtle Spike was aimlessly chewing on a leaf of lettuce. He sat down in front of Spike with a growl, hiding his chin and mouth behind crossed arms. I sat beside him and placed my chin atop his bicep. He cast me a look from the corner of his eye, anger and annoyance showing clearly in his jade iris.

I sighed and gave him an understanding look that I hoped reflected in my own orbs. Slowly he started to smile. "What?" I asked, not expecting him to cheer up so quickly. "Your eyes." he said. "What about them?" I pressed. "They're special." he answered softly. "No they're not, they're just brown." I muttered. "They sparkle." he murmured. I looked at him in shock, he was just full of surprises today. He smirked and laid his head against his arms again, albeit looking at me this time. After a few moments he began to hum, and I gasped. I knew the song; he was humming the chorus.

_She's my kind of rain_

_Like love from a drunken sky_

_Confetti falling down all night_

_She's my kind of rain_

I smiled at him and suddenly he stopped humming, his cheeks turning a dark red. He was embarrassed. I just kept smiling at him, glad that he'd opened up to me- even if it was just for a few seconds. Then, all of the sudden, I had a case of the giggles. "What?" he snapped. My giggles faded and were replaced with a glowing smile. "I never knew you liked the rain." was my reply. He merely shrugged. I rolled my eyes and giggled again. He smiled then - I didn't see his mouth curve up, for it was hidden behind his muscular arms, but I saw it in his eyes. Unable to control it I gave a dreamy sigh. He raised a nonexistent eyebrow at me questioningly. "Your eyes sparkle too." I told him. "You sure it's not the reflection of your eyes sparkling?" he asked with an impish grin. "Hmm, lemme see." I said as I leaned in close, staring into his eyes. Then, out of nowhere, he leaned in towards me and pressed his lips against mine. I squeaked in surprise but kissed him back nonetheless.

We both closed our eyes and stayed like that for a few seconds more, then we slowly separated. He looked relaxed, satisfied. I felt myself raise my hand, an indication that I had a question to ask him. "Yes?" he inquired, that lazy smile still on his face. "Permission to rejoice?" I asked. "Go ahead." was his response. I then jumped up and bounced in a circle, squealing and clapping my hands. I heard the telltale 'thwap' of a facepalm and stopped bouncing, facing Raph to see his hand covering his face. I couldn't help it, I laughed.


End file.
